BtVS Drabbles
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Drabbles written for various LJ communities. Variety of het pairings and gen
1. Not Enough

_Written for challenge #001 on the LJ community more_doomed_  
_Pairing: Andrew/Dawn_

* * *

He believed what he'd told Anya, he wasn't going to survive this last one. But he had some good memories of her to take with him, wherever he ended up going.

If he'd had a little more time, maybe he would have been able to convince her that there was more to him than just his knowledge of all things Star Trek and his former evilness.

He'd started to show her. She seemed genuinely impressed when he wore a wire to talk to 'JonathonslashtheFirst'. And she did this shy smile thing when he filmed her. But it hadn't been enough.


	2. His Dream

_Written for the book challenge on the LJ community open_on_sunday_

* * *

It had pride of place on his bedside table, a bookmark marking his spot. Although he was always careful to make sure it wasn't damaged, you couldn't help but notice the cracked spine, the result of hours spent with the book open on his lap. Rupert knew each page like the back of his hand, what each plane looked like, who built it and what it was used for. He dreamed of the day when he would be able to fly one of these beautiful machines.

Years later, he pulled it out and imagined what it would have been like.


	3. Under Her Bed

_Written for the box challenge on the LJ community open_on_sunday_

* * *

Every now and then, especially when she was missing her Mom, she would pull it out.

Her name was written on the lid, and was surrounded by glittery hearts and stars, a reminder of the time she had decorated it when she was 12.

It was filled with mementos of her life BK (before key). The shells she collected with Buffy in San Diego, family photos, artwork she had done for her Mom and tickets from a trip to Disneyland with her Dad.

She had proof of these events under her bed. So how was it they never really occurred?


	4. Midnight Snacks

_Written for the down under challenge on the LJ community open_on_sunday_

* * *

Xander approached the counter warily, keeping his eye on the coated knife sitting on the sink. Backing away, he called Giles to the kitchen.

"So what ya thinking, demon blood, spell gone wrong?" Xander asked after a moment.

"Not sure. It doesn't appear to be corrosive but still I'll call a hazard team".

Sally chose that moment to enter carrying a half eaten piece of toast & a jar. Retrieving the knife, she stuck it into the jar & slathered the contents onto her toast.

Seeing the shocked looks, the Australian slayer took a large bite of her vegemite toast.


	5. A Tipsy Chat

_Written for the pat challenge on the LJ community open_on_sunday_

_Giles/Joyce UST_

* * *

Joyce couldn't help the giggles that escaped as she accidentally overfilled Pat's schnapps glass.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if Buffy finds us!" she managed to say between the giggles.

"Now Joyce, you have to stop always thinking about Buffy. Start having some fun for yourself! What about that good looking teacher you were telling me about, isn't he coming tonight?"

Joyce choked at the insinuation. "I didn't tell you he was good looking."

Now it was Pat's turn to giggle. "No but you just did then!"

Joyce just took another sip of schnapps and blushed.


	6. Surface Tension

_Written for the under/underground/ground challenge on the LJ community open_on_sunday_

* * *

He found it slightly disconcerting that he could sense the wolf during the days of the full moon.

His skin would itch, as thought the fur underneath was just waiting to push through and the bones in his face would start to ache, like it was holding back the change that occurred at night. He craved the taste of red meat and found fruit and vegetables tasteless and unsatisfying. Sounds were louder and whilst everything seemed brighter he had trouble distinguishing between colours.

Hidden just underneath the surface, the wolf waited for the moon to rise so it could emerge.


	7. Tummy Trouble

_A/N: Written for the red-unsettled prompt during mood ring May on the LJ community still_grrr_

* * *

"Oh man, I don't feel so good." Xander said rubbing his tummy.

"Poor Xander." Willow said with a sympathetic smile. "Do you need to barf?"

"No, think I'm good."

"It was probably that doublemeat burger you ate at lunch." Cordelia said looking up from her magazine. "How long had that thing been sitting in your backpack for?"

"Hey that burger was still good. It had only been there a day or two." Xander paused for a moment. "Maybe three. But still fast food. It's like a Twinkie, it never goes bad."

"Almost never goes bad." he amended with a groan.


End file.
